Mario vs Luigi : The bio-golden mushroom
by mb7 and mb6
Summary: After years of being in the shadow of Mario, Luigi decides to strike back at Mario with a new weapon at his disposal. Two-Shot


**Mb7: this two shot story we submitted because we wanted to take a break from TMAOSAR for now.**

**Mb6: btw, this story has nothing to with that story. It's it own storyline.**

* * *

Luigi watch sitting on his couch in his private estate, bored out of his mind. He was flipping though channels, each being the same thing.

"Mario has once again saved us for the terror of...*click* Mario is our hero!….*click* Mario has just been award with the medal of honor" Luigi turned off the TV and threw the remote to the wall in anger. "Mario, Mario, Mario! Jesus, why only him? What about me, huh? Where's my medals and glory?!"

Once again, he clicked on the TV after he got all that anger out.

"URGENT NEWS!"

"bet it's about Mario again…"

"a new power-up has just been discovered!"

Luigi lend forward in interest

" this is the bio-golden mushroom. It said to have the abilities of the fire flower, starman, cape and other power ups we have yet to seen"

"interesting. Maybe it will come in handy…" Luigi muttered to himself

"only two is found. One is the national museum and the other is safely in the princess' hands"

Luigi turned off the TV and looked down thinking to himself

"maybe with this new power-up, I can finally get the respect I deserve!"

He grinned wickedly and ran out the house.

Later that night at Mario's place, he is enjoying his pizza while he was watching the news. An urgent news report interrupted his program. He groaned in anger.

"The bio-golden mushroom have been stolen! The security cam caught the suspect's back while he was making off with the power-up!"

The scene then switched to the crime scene where that person was braking the glass protecting the mushroom then shooting a green fireball at the camera. Mario paused for a bit. Luigi? Nah it can't be…is it? Mario shrugged it off and continued to watch his show.

Luigi was on a killing spree. He was taking out toad after toad, not giving a damn about them. If he wasn't going in the books as a hero, then he is going in them as a villain. He shot multiple fireballs in all directions, destroying buildings and cars.

Princess peach kept getting calls for help and assistance. Mario finally got off his ass and went to talk to peach.

"hey peach, what's up with all the calls?" Mario asked

"that villain who robbed the museum is destroy the city! They are requesting backup and medics" Peach explained .

"I will go and check it out" Mario said as he absorbed a feather, gaining a cape.

"please be careful"

Mario flew to the street where the most damage is deal at. He surveyed the place and found no one alive. He drop down to the ground and walked around and tries to found anyone that is alive.

"who would do this?" Mario asked himself

"so, you finally came, huh?"

Mario turns to a dark ally and sees a familiar shadow. Out comes Luigi with his fire suit on.

"Luigi, do you know who did this?" Mario asked

"you're looking at him" Luigi answered bluntly

Mario eyes widen in terror at hearing this. He then started to laugh, much to Luigi's annoyance.

"is this a joke to you?!" he bawled

"sorry. You? Do this?" Mario started laughing again. Luigi shot a fireball at Mario's stomach, sending him flying though a few cars. Mario got up and groan in pain. He lost his cape.

"dude, what was that for?!" Mario shouted

"that was for all the years of taking up the spotlight!"

"so this is what it down resorts to: jealousy?" Mario said seriously

"you don't know my pain!" Luigi began "everyone always love you! The girls always love you! You get awarded with everything from our childhood to now! You were the one our parents always favored! And what do I get? WHAT DO I GET?! NOTHING! No one ever paid attention to me. No one ever care for me. NO ONE! Now, I will get the respect I deserve, one way or another!"

"Luigi, I always cared for you, when one else didn't. Please stop this madness!" Mario pleaded

"too late for your sympathy, Mario. Now this is what I want and no one is taking it from me!"

"I'm sorry, Luigi" Mario began while absorbing a P-wing. "but I have to put you down then"

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Luigi launched himself at Mario with a fireball in hand. Mario dodges it by flying in the air. Mario flew higher while Luigi was hot on his tail. Luigi was chasing him by hoping for one building to another. He eventually caught up to Mario on a rooftop. The two was facing off. Mario launched at Luigi and did a tail swipe, but Luigi dodges it and threw a fireball at Mario's face, making him losing the p-wing. Mario flew to a wall, shaking his head to regain himself. He saw Luigi charging at him with a fireball at hand. Mario slid under Luigi with excellent timing and forced his feet into Luigi's stomach. He stepped down in pain and lost his fire power.

"why you little…!" Luigi charged at Mario with a fist and Mario easily blocks it. He then knees Luigi in the chin and then back kicks him a from feet back. Luigi got up, even more angry at Mario.

"that's it! No more mister nice guy!"

"what are you going to do, punk? I outmatch you in every way possible!" Luigi knew this was true, but he had an ace in the hole. He pull the bio-mushroom from his pocket, much to Mario's horror.

"so…it was you?!" Mario said in shock

"it took you this long to notice it?" Luigi teased as he absorbed the mushroom

**Mb7: this will by two shot. Probably the most cliché idea ever but we want to know if you guys like the first chapter**


End file.
